


DCBU Jessica Cruz and Big Barda

by Different_Author



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Different_Author/pseuds/Different_Author
Summary: Posted on fanfiction, this work come from the DCBU, a version of DC with bimbo based on the art of Annon.Jessica Cruz find friendship and others things in the form of Big Barda.





	DCBU Jessica Cruz and Big Barda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annonfan224](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annonfan224/gifts).



> Disclaimer. I don't own DC Comic or the characters. I gain nothing from this work.

\- Jessica Cruz and Big Barda: Pokemon Friends?

Even if she was not on Earth, Jessica Cruz don't really like being in the satellite base of the Justice League, the Watchtower. Maybe all those aliens horror movie did that?

Anyway, the Watchtower was been upgraded. With all those heroes been affected by the bimbonium, they need more place and bigger bedroom... And stronger beds. Jessica, even if she was an Lantern goddess, she still got hero work to do and have to report to the League.

Even if she like her changes and don't like going out of her sister's home, she was glad that the base was going to be bigger. When she turn a corner, her breast would always hit something, been a wall or someone else... Like today.

"Oh!" Jessica said as she land on her butt. Looking up, she see what or who she hit. Before her stood Big Barda, the ex furies of Darkseid, and her husband Scott Free.

Mister Miracle was in civilian clothes, jeans and a red shirt to small for him and let little to hide his muscles. But Barda let her much bigger muscles show.

She was wearing what seem to be golden rings like jewels in her hair and on her ears, a golden chain on her neck. Black fingerless gloves on her hands, armed of her dildo rod on her back. She was wearing that look like to be a red bikini? Big enough to cover her nipples and a little bit of her pussy...

But dont't cover all that amazonian body.

The Pink Lantern also note that both seem to have boxes in they hands, but Barda's boxes content was all on the floor at her black heeled feet.

"Oh! I'm so sorry" she says as she was on her knee trying to help the couple. "My body or my breast always hit first when I turn a corner and..."

"It okay, but you should train to be ready for anything... I almost punch you thinking to were attacking me" Barda reply as she was also on her knees to get the content, well that what happen when you were rised in Apokolips.

"But still... Wait it that Pokemon cards?" Jessica ask as she finally land her eyes on the boxes contents. The content was Pokemon cards, no one or two, but the whole boxes were cards of the favorite games and anime.

"You know the game?" question the giant woman, who was now looking at the lantern, surprise that a heroine also know of that.

"Well yes... But why do you move cards in the tower? I mean it not really the place for that" ask Cruz.

"We are actually moving them out" reply Scott. "Since we are members of the leagues we are a bedroom there, but since we prefer our home, Barda use it to put things in it. And since they now make the bedrooms bigger, Batman find out about it and well... he did is Batman things. So we take them home"

"Oh well, you should have say something, I could have help. And Barda, if you want we could be online friends, we could trade and battle together. What version do you play? I got the S..." say the younger woman, before Barda stop her.

"Sorry, I don't play kids' games." reply the older woman, surprising Cruz.

"What do you mean by that?" ask Jess a little bit irrated by the comment.

"I'm also a housewife, so the others wifes tell me about the child problems. Like the fact that stay at home, to play video games and don't go out to play with others. So I know that video games are not good."

"What do you mean by that!" reply Jess, a bit angry, she almost can feel the red lantern in her wanted to go out. "With video games, we can connect with everyone on the planet. Hell I got a japaness shiny Magikarp by world trade." reply the Pink Lantern who even construct Earth and light point place around to prove her point.

Barda was also angry by that attack. "It mean nothing. What it important is to feel your partners feelings. When I play, I close my eyes and imagine them, my pokemon on the the battlefield. And like that I know, they fights are also my fight!" cry the giant woman.

"That a reference to another card game!" Jess also cry out. Scott prefer to take a step back, he could see the lightnings between both women as they were pushing on the others boobs with thet breasts.

"Look, you don't know everything about those. I was born with them, my childhood was marked by the anime and the movies and..." Jessica stop as she feel a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait... There pokemon movie?" Barda ask, not angry anymore, with kinda stop Jessica agitation.

"Eh yes... there also animes."

"What are those?"

"Japaness tv series that are kinda like cartoon. They nice... Wanna watch them?" ask Cruz as she become excited again.

"Lead the way, Jessica Cruz" reply Big Barda. Both women walk together after Jess use a construct to put he cards back to the boxes and took them from the couple's hands. They leave behind a Mister Miracle who couldn,t undertand what happen.

(Two weeks later)

It been two weeks since Scott last see his wife, who was gone with Jessica Cruz. Will he know that Barda can take care of herself, he don't like to be away from her. And that the reason he was there.

"Will I'm tankful for your help, you shouldn't have call the league by using a member's communication link"

"Sorry, but I don't know how to get help for things like that" reply Sara Cruz, Jessica's sister and roomate since Jess was living with her.

"And you sure that she here?" ask Miracle since he don't see Barda going to someone home and not leaving.

"I'm pretty sure, see Jess and your wife going to Jess's bedroom two weeks ago and didn't see them get out. I did see lanterns constructs going out and take somethings and hear noises. But they never leave that room" reply Sara as she take out what look like a... nose pliers?

"Why this?" ask Miracle as Sara put the nose pliers on herself.

"Want one? You will need it"

But Scott was already opening the door and quickly take a step back. "Eh!"

"Yeah two week of no showers and bathes do that" reply Sara as Scott also put a nose pliers. He may be a escape artist, but even he couldn't escape this.

"Both enter the bedroom to see Jessica anda Barda, under a blanket, watching the tv and crying.

"Dear god, that hurt... not like the Butterfree hurt, but stil..."

"Yes and... oh hey Scott" reply barda before looking at the now open door.

"Barda what are doing here?"

"I'm watching Pokemon with my new sister" reply Barda as she pass her arm around Jessica's shoulder, kissing her lips and putting her head in the breasts.

"Yeah we like those pegasister from My little pony" add Jessica.

"For two weeks!"

"Two weeks already? Well you know what they said when you have fun."

"And how did you take care of your urges."

"Why do you think we are naked under that blanket love?"

"Will you return home now?" ask Mister Miracle with a hand in his face.

"Well we didn't finish all episode and we kinda lose some during the urges but I guess I can" reply Barda who get out of the bed.

"And that just the subs, after that there the dubs episodes"

"Okay. You will talk about that after you both go and take a shower or bath, you both stink!" demand Sara.

"Okay mom!" reply Jessica who take Barda to the shower.

"So who your favorite pokemon? I like Charizard since he was the one that make me go with the cards" ask Barda to Jessica.

"Charizard is one of my favorite too. I also like Bulbasaur and Jigglypuff." reply Jess as she close the door of the bartroom, cutting the noise for Sara and Scott. Both feel like they have hear something about Poke sex toys?

"Well, they friends. That good... right?" ask Scott to Sara.

"For now. Just wait when they will talk about with his better, the sub or dub." reply Sara. before both could talk more they hear noise from the showers.

"Oh fuck yes! keep fucking me with that Charizard's cock" Cry out Jessica Cruz.


End file.
